daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrica Trevelyan
Lyrica Trevelyan, born in the winter of 9:19, is the third child (and second triplet) born to Bann Elric and Lady Eloise Trevelyan. Overview Physical Appearance Like many Trevelyans, Lyrica has pale skin that has the tendency to burn with long exposure to sunlight. A scar runs from her left eyebrow down to her cheekbone, a souvenir from an encounter with men sent by her father to capture her. Her most notable feature, however, is the shoulder-length silver hair that she pulls back into a short ponytail. Her lavender-grey eyes, inherited from her mother, are lined with a thick layer of kohl. This was a trick she learned during her time in Kirkwall's underground; sharp words and a fierce gaze accentuated by intimidating makeup does wonders keeping the thugs away. When that failed, an arrow in the jugular proved to be an excellent alternative. From her father, she inherited high cheekbones and a strong jaw. She stands approximately 5'8" tall, with powerful thighs and a toned upperbody that she developed through the acrobatics that were necessary to quickly navigate through Kirkwall's alleys and sewers. Personality TBE - ENFJ 'Talents and Skills' TBE Biography Early Life Much to her family's dismay, Lyrica was born with silver hair. While it was simply a genetic quirk in the Trevelyan bloodline that appears every few generations, in family lore it marked her as one forsaken by Andraste. After Lady Eloise's death in 9:21, Bann Elric Trevelyan was left to care for their children alone. As head of a prominent noble household however, he was an important man and had many other matters to attend to. As long as the children were well-behaved, obedient and regularly attended the Chants, he mostly did not involve himself in their day-to-day care. As a result, the Trevelyan children were mostly raised by an assortment of nannies and tutors. Eldest brother Astor was a special case; as he was the heir, once he turned eleven Bann Trevelyan took a more direct role in his upbringing. The paths their other three children should take in life were still carefully planned out - the Trevelyan name was well-respected and the Bann would not have it besmirched. Lyrica and Ellery were promised to the Chantry, while Weston was to be given to the Templar Order. Lyrica was a restless child though, and Ostwick's Revered Mother quickly learned that cleric work did not suit her temperament. She persuaded her father to send her to join her brother with the templars. Kirkwall Kirkwall was in a vulnerable state after the resolution of the Qunari situation. Bann Trevelyan hoped to expand his influence in the Free Marches and gain Knight-Commander Meredith's favour by sending her a small unit of Ostwick's best, led by Knight-Commander Ivon Trevelyan. 16-year-old Lyrica was among those he sent - she was a promising templar recruit with leadership capabilities, and he believed Meredith would recognize that and keep her at Kirkwall, where she would eventually rise in the ranks (therefore extending the reach of the Trevelyan name). Lyrica had other plans. Though she went through training without any outward complaints, she had no desire to become a templar nor live under her father's thumb, and the rumours she heard of the Gallows horrified her. Shortly after their arrival at Kirkwall, she saw an opportunity to escape and took it, disappearing into Kirkwall's underground. There, she would meet Mistress Selby and begin working for the Underground Railroad, smuggling mages out of the city. In-game TBE * Reason for being at Conclave * Believed that the Maker had a hand in her fate, however does not believe that Andraste delivered her from the Fade * The Wrath of Heaven (meets Cullen, Cassandra, Solas, Varric, Leliana, charges with soldiers) * The Threat Remains (meets Josephine, events at Val Royeaux, recruiting Vivian, Sera, Blackwall, Iron Bull) * In Hushed Whispers (picks the mages, recruiting Dorian) * In Your Heart Shall Burn (recruiting Cole, reaction to appointment as Inquisitor & the events of the attack on Haven) * Here Lies the Abyss (Stroud left behind, Grey Wardens join Inquisition) * Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts (Gaspard to rule Orlais) * What Pride Had Wrought (completes the rituals, allies with sentinels, Morrigan drinks from Well) * Supported Cassandra as Divine Post-game TBE * Marries Cullen * Inquisition maintained, rebranded as a peacekeeping order under Divine Victoria * Plans to redeem Solas Relationships Family Relationships TBE * Bann Elric Trevelyan * Astor Trevelyan * Weston Trevelyan * Ellery Trevelyan * Knight-Commander Ivon Trevelyan Kirkwall Relationships TBE * Mistress Selby * Anders Romantic Relationships TBE * Cullen Rutherford Companions and Advisors TBE * Josephine * Leliana * Cassandra * Solas * Varric * Sera * Cole * Vivienne * Dorian * Blackwall * Iron Bull Miscellaneous Timeline of Events With the Trevelyan triplets, who becomes Inquisitor depends on a few factors. I have included a color-coded timeline of events to make it easier to follow (and for my own reference, ha). For the Inquisitor Lyrica timeline: * Lyrica will be captured and returned to Ostwick by the mercenaries sent by her father * Ellery will die at the Conclave * Atlas will die at the Conclave For the Inquisitor Ellery timeline: * Lyrica will evade capture by the mercenaries sent by their father * Weston will die at the Conclave * Atlas will die at the Conclave For the Inquisitor Weston timeline: * Lyrica will evade capture by the mercenaries sent by their father * Ellery will die at the conclave * Atlas will die at the Conclave Fun Facts TBE 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery Category:Inquisitor Category:Human Category:Rogue Category:Assassin Category:Trevelyan Category:Cullen Romance Category:Syling